


Gackt's Clear Out

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt is clearing out his wardrobe to make room for his new clothes but You doesn't like his methods of doing so.





	Gackt's Clear Out

            You knew Gackt wouldn't be ready to go out for dinner the second he pushed open the front door and realised his lover was still downstairs. It didn't matter, Gackt was always running late and he knew he was a little early, a deliberate decision so he could try and get Gackt to hurry up.

            “Gackt, it's your lover!” You called down the stairs, hoping for a response so he could locate the vocalist.

            “Hey Cha!” Gackt called back, as if he couldn't tell his two lovers’ voices apart.

            “Be glad it's not Cha, I’ve come to help you choose your perfect outfit!” You called back, as he approached the bedroom where Gackt's voice had come from.

            “Maybe I wanted the fluffy pink bunny look.” Gackt retorted. Shaking his head, You entered the bedroom and stared at the three charity bags on the bed, all full off clothes and a fourth half filled.

            “You're giving clothes to charity?” You asked surprised. Usually Gackt gave his unwanted clothes to his friends or family, or even to his fans, so it was strange to see the bags destined for the Red Cross.

            “Yeah, I bought a load of new ones this morning and they won't fit, so I needed to sort things out.” Gackt explained from the depths of his walk in closest. Accepting this, You went over to the bags to see if there was anything he wanted for himself, frowning as he picked up a jacket from the top of one of the bags.

            “Gackt, this is my jacket!” You complained. “The one I’ve had since high school!”

            “You never wear it.” Gackt called back, throwing a t-shirt in the general direction of the bed. A pink and yellow camouflage t-shirt, that looked suspiciously like Chachamaru's.

            “If I never wore it, then surely it would still be in my apartment.” You called back, picking up one of the bags and tipping it over the bed not liking what he found. “Gackt, everything you're giving away is either mine or Chachamaru's.”

            “Don't be paranoid.” Gackt scolded but You was sure he wasn't. Tipping open the other bags, he found more of the same, as well as an odd item that belonged to one of their band mates that must have been left here and forgotten about.

            “Gackt, when you clear out your wardrobe it's supposed to be your own clothes, not other peoples.” You complained, ignoring the clothes that were thrown in his direction. “Though I suppose if you are going to throw away other people’s clothes, I won't say anything about this jacket.”

            “Which one?” Gackt asked, appearing long enough to glance over at the furry pink sparkly jacket You was holding up and grab a pile of shopping bags to empty into the space he had just made. “That should be burnt. Nobody will buy that. A fan might take it but only because the fans can be as crazy as Cha.”

            “But the rest of it has to stay.” You ordered, throwing the jacket into a charity bag, along with some yellow leg warmers and a pair off crocs.

            “No room!” Gackt called back, coming out to grab the rest of his shopping before shutting himself in the wardrobe, clearly making the point that nothing that had been evicted was coming back inside.

            With a sigh You began sorting the clothes into separate piles, depending on their owner. Quite a few of Chachamaru's clothes ended up in the charity bag but You considered this tough love. As much as he loved Chachamaru, he also enjoyed ripping clothes of his body in a passionate fit designed to eliminate certain articles of clothing from the guitarist’s wardrobe.

            After a while, footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs and You got up to greet Chachamaru, knowing Gackt was too busy to do so. A quick hug and a gentle kiss and You was explaining what Gackt had done.

            “So what you're really telling me, is that Gackt has bought so many clothes that there is no longer any room for ours?” Chachamaru asked. “Couldn't he just buy a wardrobe for the guest room, or something?”

            “I'm not made of money!” The voice from the wardrobe shouted back, sounding annoyed.

            “Yes you are!” His two lovers shouted out in unison. You going further with an added “It's why we love you.”

            “Fine, have your own wardrobe,” Gackt muttered, coming out to give his lovers a disappointed look. “You're both so ungrateful!”

            “We are,” You agreed, pushing Gackt back into his wardrobe. “Now get in there and don't come out until you're dressed.”

            “I could stay naked inside.” Gackt joked, as he headed back inside and began searching through his clothes once more. He wasn't the only one searching, as moments later Chachamaru discovered the charity bag You had filled.

            “Hey, my favourite jacket!” Chachamaru exclaimed, pulling the item out of the bag and frowning. Once again, a charity bag of clothes was poured over the bed but it was Chachamaru's turn to be annoyed.

            “Why is it only my stuff in the bag?” Chachamaru demanded a second later, staring at his clothes and then at You who simply shrugged, he wasn't getting blamed for this when the whole thing had been Gackt's idea.

            “Ask You, he's the one who tipped everything else out.” Gackt called back.

            “I just missed that bag.” You apologised, with the sweetest smile he could manage.

            “Sure you did.” Chachamaru muttered, as he stared down at his favourite jacket looking upset. Feeling guilty, You slid beside him and wrapped an arm over his lover’s shoulder.

            “Come on Cha, it was just a joke. You were meant to laugh,” You tried. “None of this stuff would have gone to charity anyway, when the fans would love it so much. My bet is Gackt is playing some kind of joke.”  
            “It's not a joke,” Gackt remarked, as he appeared finally dressed to go out. “I just thought the charity bags would make it easier to move everything to the wardrobe I made for you guys.”

            “Wardrobe?” Chachamaru question surprised.

            “Yeah, I’ll show you.” Gackt promised, leaving the room and opening the door to what had once been a bedroom across the hall. Now it was an elaborate wardrobe, with several items of clothing already hanging up.

            “You bought us new clothes?” You asked stunned.

            “Yes. You're the one who misread the situation. I must say I am hurt.” Gackt pouted.

            “You set me up!” You accused, glaring at Gackt for a moment.

            “Why are you mad?” Chachamaru demanded. “You're the one who wanted to send my things to charity!”

            “They never would have gone!” You defended himself. “There was never any doubt that you wouldn't find them first!”

            “You've been horrible today,” Gackt sulked. “I buy you new things and you can't even say thank you.  You've upset Chachamaru to. What are you going to do about it?”

            “I really have been set up!” You muttered, as he glared at both lovers before dropping to his knees. Upsetting a lover, give them a blow-job, that always had been their rule and Gackt at least had been planning this, perhaps all day.

            “You have not been set up.” Gackt scolded but You knew he had and chose to earn his forgiveness from Chachamaru, who might have genuinely been upset, though even he could have been turning everything into a drama just for this. You wasn't stupid and neither were his lovers, the amount of times they had all faked being unhappy was ridiculous and it was all thanks to the rule.

            Unzipping Chachamaru's trousers and pulling them down, along with his underwear, You leant forward and began licking the tip eagerly and without inhibition. He knew Gackt loved a good show when it came to his lovers making love without him, so he took his time, shutting his eyes and just feeling the moment for himself. Truth be told he loved the power giving a good blow job could bring and he was lost in pleasuring Chachamaru, without any regard too what Gackt was doing until he felt a second erection pressing against his lips.

            Startled he glanced up to see Gackt and Chachamaru lost in heated kisses and it was clear Gackt expected him to pleasure them both at the same time. Excepting the challenge, You began to lick Gackt's erection with quick butterfly strokes, before taking Chachamaru's erection back in his mouth and sucking heavily for a few moments. In such a manner he managed to pleasure both men, using his hands to keep up the stimulation when his mouth was otherwise occupied. He quickly found the rhythm, pleased that once again he found himself perfectly suited for being in a threesome.

            Gackt was more than pleased with himself. Not only had he finally made his wardrobe his own once more, he was also having sex without having to take his lovers out for dinner first. Sure, some men might argue that he would still have to eat but such men were losers who didn't understand that just because you had sex before dinner, you could also have it afterwards as well. He wasn't addicted to sex but he did love it and wanted as much as possible during his time off work. He was the type who went through periods off self-inflicted abstinence, just to have sex filled weekends and just like everything else he kept his all or nothing attitude towards life.

            Clutching onto Gackt, Chachamaru knew he couldn't last much longer, everything felt so nice, so delightfully wrong, as having sex with two men always was to him, and just so pleasurable. He wanted to be strong, wanted to last, but he couldn't and shaking he let himself cum against You's lips, pretty much hanging onto the vocalist to stay upright.

            You did nothing about the cum sliding down his chin, merely turning his full attention onto Gackt, who he knew couldn't be too far behind Chachamaru. This was some of his best work and no matter how long Gackt could last in other situations, when it came to blow jobs his stamina was rather weak. Nobody could stay hard long with You's mouth around their length and proving he was no different Gackt came, filling You's mouth with his seed, letting out a moan that sounded a little bit like You's name.

            “Guys, what about me?” You complained, as he watched his lovers embrace and kiss for longer than he'd like.

            “You're in trouble.” Gackt reminded him but this wasn't good enough for You, who threw his weight at Gackt's legs, causing the other to fall to the floor. Nobody could truly over power Gackt, though so after just a few minutes off desperate wrestling on the floor, You found himself firmly pinned down.

            “You never learn.” Chachamaru scolded, as he knelt beside You and gave him a quick kiss, giving one to Gackt as well.

            “I don't want to learn.” You replied rather cheekily, giving up the fight and smiling as Chachamaru began to strip. Both men watched him eagerly, knowing this had gone beyond an apology now and all thoughts of dinner had been long forgotten.

            Sure You wasn't in the mood to fight him any longer, Gackt let him go long enough to pull off his carefully chosen outfit and undress You, who did his best to help. There was an almost nervous moment when all three men waited for someone to take the lead but it was Chachamaru who broke it as he picked up Gackt's jacket and retrieved the bottle of lube that he knew would be there.

            Giving Gackt a look that let the vocalist know exactly how he felt about this, Chachamaru knelt behind Gackt, who was still straddling You, and began to prepare the other guitarist eliciting moans every time his fingers brushed against You's prostrate. Removing his weight, Gackt began to kiss You's chest, flickering his tongue over the other’s nipples in just the way he liked. Within seconds You was moaning in uncontrollable pleasure, as his body reacted to his lover’s deliberate attempts to please him.

            Pulling away, Gackt whispered a few words into Chachamaru's ear and from their shared smile You knew what they were plotting and wasn't at all surprised to be suddenly picked up and bent over a backless bench seat in the middle of the wardrobe. Moments later Chachamaru was taking him hard and fast and he wondered where Gackt had bought such a soft bench, before being consumed by the pleasure so completely he was incapable of rational thoughts. A babble of moans and random words escaped his lips but he had no idea he was even speaking, no matter what he said. There was nobody like Chachamaru to surprise a man in the bedroom, so sweet and gentle and then all off a sudden he'd be fast and rough, it was like being with a different man entirely.

            Sanity should have returned when Chachamaru came but there was only the briefest pause before he was filled again and he realised he'd been tag teamed by his lovers. He should have known Gackt was up to something when he didn't join in before, but it was hardly his fault he hadn't wondered when being taken so hard.

            Once more You was thoroughly taken and his body shook in pleasure as Gackt took him hard and fast, not meeting Chachamaru's brute force but outdoing him in stamina. His finger nails scratched along You's sides and the guitarist shook, not sure if he wanted this to end or last forever. It was all too much and he knew he would make Gackt suffer for this the next time they were all together.

            Gackt came and pulled out, letting his and Chachamaru's combined cum escape with his length, watching like an old pervert as his lover shook and regained his senses. Beside him Chachamaru was a little more sympathetic, helping You sit up and using his hand to finish their exhausted lover off, kissing him tenderly as he did so. Needing the love that had been so absent, You leant against the older man, glad off his gentle embrace and smiling as Gackt sat on his other side and began to stroke his thigh gently.

            “I suppose we should get ready for dinner now.” You spoke up, when he had recovered enough to realise he was hungry.

            “Well I need to shower and pick a new outfit.” Gackt replied, as he got up and stretched.

            “What's wrong with those clothes?” You demanded, knowing just how long Gackt spent choosing his outfits.

            “They're not new anymore and I wanted to wear new clothes tonight.” Gackt explained, his lovers knowing there was no use pointing out he'd only worn them for less than half an hour.

            “I need to shower and redo my hair.” Chachamaru spoke up, making You groan out loud, it was debatable what took longer; Gackt picking an outfit or Chachamaru styling his hair.

            “Guys this is crazy. We're never going to get any dinner,” You complained. “Cha, can't you shower and keep your hair dry?”

            “The steam wrecks it.” Chachamaru argued.

            “You can use the waiting time to tidy up that mess you left in my bedroom.” Gackt suggested, knowing You only needed ten minutes to shower and redress. It amazed him how anyone could be so fast.

            “But I'm starving now,” You complained. “By the time we get to the restaurant and eat, I’ll probably be the man who passed out from hunger.”

            “Why don't I just cook us all something?” Chachamaru suggested. “That way we can all get away with not showering yet, or picking outfits, or doing our hair and the two of you can sort out the mess in the cooking time.”

            “I am not clearing up You's mess!” Gackt complained.

            “My mess? You evicted the clothes!” You retorted.

            “Into bags that were easy to drag into here. You tipped them out!” Gackt retorted. Shaking his head Chachamaru left to cook, knowing that no matter how much they argued about pointless things, it was all out of love. In the end they would all stand by each other and there was nothing on this earth that could break them apart, not even the furry pink sparkling crocs with flashing lights that were being custom made for him, their love was just that strong.


End file.
